Encallados
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS Un pequeño receso luego del episodio:I.3. Zuko e Iroh en el puerto de Zhao. Algunos sitios son mejor evitarlos y algunos recuerdos son mejor olvidados. Slash! Zhao/Zuko. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de dejar por algún tiempo considerable el medio del fanfiction, por lo menos en lo que al lado del papel se refiere, siempre fui y aun soy asidua lectora, vuelvo a este medio con esta pequeña historia, historia que definitivamente no será aprobada por la mayoría pero al fin y al cabo aquella persona que lea la advertencia se atendrá a las consecuencias de su curiosidad X3.

En cualquier caso las críticas constructivas siempre serán bienvenidas y por si les quepa la menor duda al respecto si apoyo al Sutara pero así soy y también me gustan otras alternativas.

Ahora bien un poco de ubicación, la idea si bien no es demasiado original (la verdad ni siquiera he revisado si existe algo como esto en u otro sitio y no pretendo ser creadora de un nuevo fandom que se existe de alguna u otra forma) se originó luego de uno de los capítulos iniciales en la primera temporada: Chapter 3 - The Southern Air Temple.

Sin más, disfrútenlo.

PD: Azula, Zula son la misma, por si por ahí pongo una u otra manera de escribirlo.

-

-

-

**Encallados**

**Cap1 : Explicaciones**

-Comandante Zao, interrogamos a la tripulación tal y como nos ordeno. Reportaron que el Príncipe tenía capturado al Avatar pero se escapo- informo sin demora el guardia para desgracia del Príncipe.

-"maldita sea! Maldición…."- pensó Zuko su suerte se acababa y Zao no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de su rendición.

-Bien, se quedaran un poco mas no es así y me volverán a explicar como fue dañada su nave?-susurró Zao sarcásticamente.

Zuko sintió un escalofrío, no era por haber sido descubierto, tampoco por ser retenido sin escapatoria. "Ese tono, ese tono" seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza. A lo mejor era tiempo de detenerse y no empeorar su situación, esperar no le haría daño, después de todo, cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a escuchar esa entonación en la garganta de ese hombre.

Ahora nuevamente sentado frente a ellos Zao esperaba la versión autentica de lo sucedido pero en realidad no le interesaba ya puesto que sus subalternos lo habían averiguado, no, sus razones eran otras. Por su parte Zuko presentía que lo mejor era ya abstenerse de cualquier comentario y se ensimismó en evitar a toda costa mirar al comandante y hacer caso omiso de su presencia.

Con eso, Iroh se percató del esfuerzo de su sobrino en evitar la conversación pensando que su orgullo le obligaba a esa actitud decidió que entre mas pronto concluían ese asunto mas rápidamente saldrían de esa situación y podrían recuperar de alguna manera el tiempo perdido. Decidido abordo su tasa, bebió un sorbo de su té para obtener la atención del comandante y sopesando sus palabras empezó con el relato.

Sin embargo aun con su gran agudeza, Iroh no se percato de la actitud de Zao, el hombre ante el parecía estar escuchándolo cuando en realidad solo se concentraba en una cosa, o en este caso, en una persona. Aprovechando que Iroh bajara la vista por unos instantes interrumpiendo su relato para servirse otra copa de té, Zao gradualmente levantó la vista delineando la silueta del príncipe y grabándola en su ser.

En verdad, pensó, con tanta agitación no me había percatado pero ha crecido. Has crecido no es así Zuko?

Fijó unos segundos mas la vista en el Príncipe, fortaleciendo su mirada en su rostro, pero Zuko hacia caso omiso, se negaba a mirarle y más bien parecía estar divagando en otro lugar.

Iroh volvía a acomodarse con su copa en mano listo a seguir con el relato mas Zao inesperadamente frunció el entrecejo, pegó una mano en su rodilla derecha logrando sobresaltar al joven y se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ex-comandante Iroh creo que será todo, ya le entendí muy bien lo sucedido-

Zuko de inmediato sintiéndose aliviado levantó la vista, en su mente y cuerpo solo le quedaba irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero, su mirada choco con un par de ojos que le detuvieron en seco.

-Si es así creo que es hora de irnos, con su permiso comandante- empezó Iroh -

-Claro comandante pero, antes de eso necesito pedirle un favor mas- sugirió en buenos modales y dejando caer un instante de silencio-

-Supongo que esta bien, pues de que se trata?- preguntó Iroh-

-Si me permite necesito que el Príncipe me aclare algunos detalles suplementarios. Le seria sumamente agradecido si nos esperase en la tienda de visitantes de honor- solicitó primero mirando al mencionado chico y luego al hombre mayor-

-gu...-ahogó Zuko, mas disimulo rápidamente su ansiedad cuando su tío volteó inquisitivamente hacia su sobrino.

-Si el Príncipe me concede su cooperación de seguro las reparaciones y reabastecimiento de su nave estarán listas en cuanto terminemos nuestra charla-

Iroh estaba a punto de negarse presintiendo que algo estaba mal mas Zuko desafiante le miró y asintió. Al tío no le quedaba de otra que aceptar a su vez.

-Esta bien. Pero no tarde comandante Zao- accedió Iroh dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda sin quitarle la vista de encima preguntándose que podría estar pasando, después de todo que podría indicarle mas Zuko. Quizás solo era para fastidiarle, y lograr hacerles perder más tiempo. Zao en el pasado y aún siendo un militar había escalonado rápidamente hasta llegar a ser capitán para cuando Zuko y él se habían encontrado por primera vez en el palacio.

Ese día Iroh no estaba presente, aún estaba dirigiendo sus tropas contra el Reino Tierra. Sin embargo, ya se había encontrado con Zao y desaprobaba su pensamiento más al contrario de el, su hermano parecía encantado con el hombre. El recuento de ese día lo debía insólitamente a Zula, que en estos años no le había enviado mayores cartas a no ser oficiales de la familia, por ello le pareció de lo mas inaudito que viniera un comentario al respecto en la ultima correspondencia de la familia real en respuesta a la suya.

Y decía simplemente, "Tío Iroh, hoy nuestro padre asigno un nuevo miembro a su escolta, el capitán Zao parece un hombre bastante capaz como ya sabrás, pues me comentaron que ya lo habías conocido. Pero lo mejor es y apuesto que no adivinas, también le dará algunas lecciones de fuego control a mi hermano. La verdad, no se ni para que se molestan tanto pero quien sabe tal vez aprenda algo útil. Espero que disfrutes aplastando la resistencia Tierra y pronto regreses a disfrutar de tu Reino."

Azula era una niña bastante extraña en cuando a comportamiento, era cierto que tenia mucho talento, una prodigio según muchos pero algo no terminaba de encajar en ella. Para Iroh, si buen la anotación en la carta era insólita no dejo de caer en las acostumbradas sección de misterios rodeando a la chica, al fin y al cabo en esa época no fuera capaz de descifrarla sobre todo teniendo tantos asuntos que atender en el frente. Al final, el asunto se resumió a una pequeña pregunta para el propio Zuko en otra de sus cartas, la cual el joven Príncipe nunca contesto y todo quedo olvidado ya que mayores desgracias sucedieron después dejando una curiosidad insatisfecha.

-Pues ahora que estamos solos, tu y yo estimado príncipe. Aceptarías cooperar?- preguntó en el tono mas amable que podría ser producido por sus labios-

-y que mas querrás saber? Tio Iroh ya te contó lo sucedido, no sé a que viene esto-respondió desafiante sin embargo su voz se quebró al final y sus puños temblaban por mas que tratara lo contrario.

-En realidad pensaba mas en otros detalles- presento como mera excusa dando unos pasos y acortando la distancia entre ambos-Ya sabes en 2 años muchas cosas suceden, por ejemplo, atravesando los mares buscando pistas las condiciones fueron difíciles, tu padre no te dio mas que esa insignificante nave debió ser en verdad muy difícil. En tiempos como esos una persona cambia, en mente y por supuesto en físico- termino Zao ya a dos pasos del chico-

Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que Zao alzó la mano tomando su hombro, Zuko temblaba. Desvió la mirada los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes, inundaban sus pensamientos de improviso y le dejaban sin ribera a la cual arrimarse.

-

-

-

Yup, gomen por dejarlo ahí. Aún tengo trabajo que terminar para mañana y los siguientes dias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encallados**

**Cap2 : Tentador**

Las llamas de las antorchas encendidas en la tienda del comandante combinadas con los colores rojos y oscuros de dicha habitacion temporalmente eregida envolvian el ambiente de una lugubre señal.

Por un instante la visión del comandante se nublo en los ojos del principe. Una ola incontrolable de emociones y recuerdos lo arrastraban en la oscuridad, lo unico que quedaba era esa mano y esa voz.

Una gran sensacion de ser observado con toda la atencion del mundo, tal un buitre asechando la muerte de un animal, un animal acorralado debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte hasta que se diera cuenta de su inevitable destino y soltara su unico aliento junto a su esperanza. Solo que en su caso, no era la muerte fisica que lo asechaba, no, era algo mucho mas lento y doloroso.

Su alma, y su mente, y todo por que? Por el deseo egoista y demente de alguien.

A eso se resumia, pura lujuria.

-Veo que empiezas a recordar Principe Zuko...-susurro Zhao cerrando la palma de su mano en el hombro del adolescente-

Zuko solo atino a mirarle en lo que trataba de enfocar su vista. Su corazón latia rapido, su cuerpo entero resentia el efecto de la sangre bombeada, sus pulmones parecian no querer cooperar lo que provoco la aceleracion intempestiva e anti-ritmica de su respiración. Esa sensacion que le helaba la sangre volvia con cada segundo, entumeciendo su cuerpo.

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por mas que su mente gritara "no, no te rindas!" ya las puntas de sus dedos se habian adormecido.

-Principe que le sucede, se ve palido- comento Zhao pero ya Zuko no parecia estar en la habitación.

Zhao sopeso sus probabilidades por un instante. Iroh estaba a algo de 30 mts de ahi, y si bien lo habia enviado a la otra tienda en buenas maneras no podia descuidarse, Iroh aún habiendo perdido su titulo y retirado podia presentar un grave riesgo si lo subestimaba. Por otro lado, la distancia jugaba en su favor, evitaria que un sonido sospechoso llegara a oidos de curiosos, sin contar que los guardias ocupaban sus puestos a una regular distancia y tenian prohibido aproximarse so pena de quemarse por el fuego de Agni si interrumpieran su sesión privada con el Principe.

Los riegos eran grandes aún con todas las precauciones tomadas sin embargo, estaba aqui, ante el. Ni siquiera distancia habia entre ellos, y definitivamente el joven desterrado no estaba en cndiciones de resistirse.

Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez? oh si... eran ya algo de 2 años y unos pocos meses mas. Claro, a los pocos dias habia vuelto al palacio Iroh y tuvo que reprimir sus deseos satisfaciendolos de otra manera. Torturando indirectamente al Principe, tejiendo complots e injertando su veneno en su restringido circulo. En esa efimera temporada Azula se habia convertido en toda una aliada, y por ello la gracia de su rey seguia creciendo hacia el.

Se encontro acariciando su barbilla con satisfaccion antes de regresar a la realidad. Nuevamente aparecia Zuko ante el, seguia sin moverse pero las llamas alrededor de ambos hombres resaltaban sus lineas, bailaban sobre su figura otorgandole un cierto halo misterioso. Zhao no podia esperar mas, aunque Zuko parecia mas un cuerpo sin alma en ese instante sabria como jalar de la cadena de su alma para que volviese y el brillo de sus ojos ambar rogaran...

Presiono subitamente su mano que aun permanecia en el hombro del principe y con fuerza lo hizo retroceder hasta que dos pasos mas tarde sus rodillas se doblaran y sin mas cayeron sobre el extrañamente suave suelo, como si el mismo Agni hubiera designado el encuentro y por ello Zhao habia hecho colocar esas alfombras hechas en las remotas islas de la Nacion del Fuego.

Estaba encima de él, de su pequeño o ya no tan pequeño trofeo de tiempo remotos. Su mano derecha, la mas fuerte aprisionaba sus meñecas, su mano izquierda apoyada cerca de su rostro hacia que sus alientos solo estuvieran separados por algun margen. Zuko no se inmutaba, Zhao solo observaba sus facciones, solo pensaba en el ser que tuvo ocasion de gozar con anterioridad y una vez mas la oportunidad se abria ante el, tenia que tomarla. Tomarla y disfrutrarla.

Finalmente rendido a la tentación esfumo los pocos centimetros que los distanciaban y tomando su rostro brutalmente en su mano ataco sus labios.

* * *

_Y lo dejo aquí por que ya se me vence la noche… si a mi tambien ja! La espera fue larga y lo lamento, surgieron varias cosas en corto tiempo sin embargo espero poder completar esta historia antes de iniciar un par mas de proyectos. Si alguien lee esto, gracias y espero no decepcionarlos demasiado…lo sé, estuvo corto, muy corto.  
_


End file.
